


Let It Pour

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: A normal day where Jiwon makes Junhoe wet before their performances





	Let It Pour

**Author's Note:**

> My try at crack. Sorry if it is not good enough

“Everybody, you have half an hour of free time then we will start rehearsals” announced the stage manager. “You know the drill and please be on time”

 

“YES” replied the members collectively.

 

The members each took a corner for their own rest time. Hanbin was already sleeping on a couch, Chanwoo whipped out his hand cam and walked around backstage to shoot behind the scenes for his vlog and Yunhyeong and Jinhwan went out on stage to mingle with the crew.

 

Jiwon saw Junhoe going over to the refreshment and followed him. As Junhoe was selecting what to eat, Jiwon sneakily grazed his crotch on Junhoe’s butt. “Hyung, don’t. The members will catch us.” Jiwon acted innocent and threw his hands in the air acting cute “What did I do? I didn’t touch you. I just bumped into you. Space constraints.”

 

Jiwon retreated and sat on a chair and started to scroll his IG feed. As Junhoe passed him, he ran his hand along Jiwon’s bulge. “Oops space constraint Hyung. I wanted to reach for my shirt behind you”

Junhoe smirked and took his plate to the dining area. Jiwon eyed him and smiled to himself __“Guess Baby wants to play too”__ Jiwon texted Junhoe ** _ ** _“Toilet. I will go first. Join me later”_**_**  and Junhoe looked up and smiled at Jiwon abandoning his food.

 

Jiwon confidently walked to the toilet he passed by before and entered it and waited for Junhoe in anticipation. While waiting he looked around and noticed that the toilet cubicle was smaller than expected. He went to the toilet in a secluded area instead of the toilet that was assigned for their usage. He then heard Junhoe stealth footsteps and a soft knock on the door followed

 

Junhoe was allowed entry and he looked around at the cramped cubicle, there was a toilet bowl and a overhead shower. “Hyung it is too small. We can barely fit our self standing in here” “Baby don’t waste time thinking of the space, we can make it work.”

 

Jiwon unzipped Junhoe’s tight leather pants and it was hanging loosely by Junhoe’s knees. As Jiwon’s hands started to lightly stimulate Junhoe’s pubes, Junhoe pulled Jiwon closer and kissed him hungrily. He have not met Jiwon the whole of yesterday as Jiwon was busy last night in the studio. Jiwon felt Junhoes’s precum as he was caressing Junhoe’s dick and his mood broke as the toilet flushed by itself. “What the hell?” “I think it is on auto flush mode. Hyung focus”

 

Jiwon focus on Junhoe again and spun Junhoe around. As Junhoe spun, he unknowingly swung his arm and the little bottle of hand soap clattered on the floor. “Baby!” Jiwon whispered softly.”Hyung I told you it is too small” As Junhoe bend over to pick the bottles up, Jiwon instinctively wet his fingers with spit and slowly rubbed against Junhoe’s hole. Junhoe stayed that way and spread his legs wider getting ready for Jiwon’s advances. Jiwon was now two fingers deep and Junhoe used one of his hand to muffle the sound of his moans and the other to jerk his throbbing dick. “I didn’t say you could do that” Bobby whispered and grabbed Junhoe’s jerking hand. “Well since you are so impatient---” Jiwon used his fingers and kept on aiming for Junhoe’s prostate making Junhoe’s knees weak. Jiwon leaned his body on Junhoe's back and traced kisses at the nape of his neck and biting it softly. "Junhoe, do you know what youwill be wearing for the performance?" Junhoe was still moaning softly and answered "turtleneck, hyung what a weird question". Jiwon's eyes sparkled, "Turtleneck huh?" and he made his love marks all over on Junhoe's neck. 

Jiwon was increasing the speed of is fingers and used his other hand to lower his baggy pants. "This is why i wear these kind of pant.. easy access to fuck you as and when". The thought of that made Junhoe shivered as he know he is more than willing to be fucked by Jiwon anytime of the day. Jiwon was already hard and he used his precum to wet his dick. He tookout his fingers and instructed Junhoe to jerk himself for his view. As Junhoe started, Junhoe was calling out Jiwon's name again and again. With his eyes shut, he was imagining Jiwon fucking his senseless. "Hyung, are you going to fuck me or not? i will come by myself if you dont" Junhoe teasingly teased Jiwon  

Jiwon knew Junhoe was ready for him and entered Junhoe deep with his throbbing dick making Junhoe moaned louder and it was melody to Jiwon’s ears. “Baby, hush… others can hear us”. Jiwon fucked him deeper and harder as je loves seeing Junhoe trying to control himself. "HYUNG ... YOU ARE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE.. FUCK YOU" Junhoe finds it hard to control himself as Jiwon was moving in and out in a rhythm that always drives Junhoe crazy. Junhoe was using the wall as support and he can feel his body melting and he was wishing he is now in their bed so he can return the favour to Jiwon.. How he wish he can scream out his love for Jiwon. Jiwon could feel Junhoe was getting near to releasing his sexual built up as his hole was getting tighter around Jiwon’s length and Junhoe's body was starting to quiver under him. Jiwon held Junhoe's hip tightly and increased his pace and released his hot load in Junhoe first. Junhoe continued massaging his dick and he groaned with the sweet release. As Junhoe released his own cum, he jerked his body upright causing Jiwon to stumble to the back.

 

Before Jiwon regain his balance, his leg slipped on one of the mini bottles that Junhoe didn't manage to pick up and his body was swinging with imbalance. Although the wall broke his wall, his back hit the shower knob and it started to rain on them. Junhoe was surprised by the shower and turned around too quickly and the now wet floor made him fall on his bum. Junhoe couldn’t help laughing at the pathetic but hilarious situation. Jiwon was dumbfounded and didn’t move an inch and the shower kept raining on him. Jiwon had his cute surprised face with his mouth hanging dumbfoundedly. Junhoe was also getting wet and he stood up slowly and kissed Bobby while moving him away from the shower knob. Jiwon joined laughing with Junhoe and shook his head. “I wanted an exciting impromptu make out session and ---” Jiwon couldn’t help laughing hard.

 

Junhoe took the napkins available and tries to pat both of them dry but it was not helping much. “What are we going to say to the rest of the members? “Lets think about that while we walk back to the waiting room”

 

As they walked back, they realised the members were still not back and both hurriedly took their outfits for the day and changed into them. The members returned one after another and was surprised Jiwon and Junhoe was already dressed for rehearsals with wet slick back hair.

Chanwoo was confused with the sight,”Did we change concept today? I thought our hair will not be slicked back?”

“Oh change of plans. Jiwon Hyung was playing with his hair and he wrecked it and this was the easiest way to fix what he did. Tsk you should have seen the mess” Junhoe pushed the blame to Jiwon conveniently and Jiwon just nodded his head in agreement

The members dismiss it as Jiwon’s silliness and Hanbin slowly sat up and called them out “Liars. I bet you they were fixing their after sex hair”

 

Junhoe and Jiwon was gobsmacked by their leader’s remark and just stared at the members awkwardly. Lucky for them the stage manager came in at that instant giving them another set of instruction. As the rest of the members dispersed to get ready, Junhoe nudged Jiwon with annoyance. “Hey I always make you wet and today was no different” Junhoe couldn’t help himself but to laugh at Jiwon’s remark. “You Hyung, will be the death of me” “We shall continue when we reach home okay Baby? I promised we will be dry” Jiwon grabbed Junhoe’s head and kissed his cheeks. “Love you Baby”

“Love you more Hyung”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @fudgyjammy14 again.


End file.
